


Water and Hellfire

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Damien (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Cracked Gem Lapis, End of Days, F/M, Gem War, Government Conspiracy, Healing, Impossible Gem Fusion, Mental Instability, Mirror Gem AU, Mirror Gem Alternate Universe, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religious Conflict, Religious Fanaticism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, Damien fends off his attacker and retrieves the one dagger of Megiddo that was used to try and kill him. Still fearing for his life, and thinking that more attackers could try to take the dagger, he takes it home to destroy it. This specific dagger is revealed to be much more special than the rest as Damien releases an otherworldly female who was somehow imprisoned inside.<br/>Not knowing who or even <i> what </i> she is, Damien is stunned. However, knowing that she would likely be experimented on if the public eye ever saw her, he allows her to stay in his home, while trying to hide her presence from Ann Rutledge, as well as trying to deal with his new found knowledge of who he is.<br/>An Alternate Universe that begins in ep 2 of Damien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water and Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first addition to the Damien section on Ao3!  
> I really hope the Damien fandom doesn't kill me for this...  
> I don't think you guys will, you all seem like such a nice bunch...
> 
> I'll just leave this message here for everyone. I know this seems like a weird concept or even a mockery, but it really isn't. I know Steven Universe is labeled as a children's show, and yeah, sure, it technically is, but please, this show isn't like _"Johnny Test"_ or _"Breadwinners"_ which are tasteless and full of stupid potty humor. Steven Universe is pretty popular because it deals with very...serious things, just in ways that are toned down for kids. Things like self-image, failing, and yes, even consent. You can look up Lapis if you'd like to know more about her, but the first few chapters would probably be a bit more fun if you didn't.
> 
> And i'm super sorry, I know there might be a LOT of details wrong. It's been a long time since I've seen episode 2 so I had to rely on recaps and my memory...Hopefully I can find somewhere to watch the previous episodes, because I'd definitely would want to watch them a second time anyways.  
> Anyways, the finale is about to start in my timezone so i'm off to watch that! Hopefully they'll renew for a second season!

Damien Thorn was struggling to focus on the funeral that was right in front of him, but he was being plagued with anxious thoughts. Just sitting in the church was making him extremely uncomfortable. He couldn't believe that Kelly was gone and was quite devastated on the inside. This didn't help with the new found knowledge he had that he was supposedly the Antichrist. The devil's son. The bringer of the end of days. He didn't even know how that would be possible. But the mark was on his head...

He suddenly was starting to feel quite ill. What was first mild discomfort was now a heavy and sick feeling in his chest. He was breaking out into a sweat for some reason as well. Was it because he was in a church..? He innerly chuckled at the outrageous thought, but it would make sense..? He was still denying that he even saw his birthmark; or maybe it was some cruel joke, a tattoo that someone had placed on him somehow, without his knowledge. Damien was now realizing that he was feeling even more ill whenever he glanced up at the altar. He had never been religious before, so why would this bother him?

He suddenly felt a stab to his gut as an image of his childhood was brought back to his memory. He could remember himself in a car with his parents. He was screaming loudly. He seemed to hit his mother, as his father desperately tried to calm him down from the drivers seat. He looked up once more to try and stop the sudden flow of memory, but he only became more panicked. He _swore_ the statue of Christ was starting to drip blood. Trying to remain calm, he inhaled deeply, but with the added feeling of being watched, he had to put his head down to look away from his surroundings.

_"Damien, it's just a church!"_ he widened his eyes in horror as he heard his father say this to him in his memory. He had been panicking over a church? Like he was now? He glanced up again to see the statue of Christ dripping blood very quickly. He borderline wanted to scream, but his heart nearly stopped when he heard the shattering of glass. Everyone in the room looked over, except for Damien who looked back at the statue. The blood was gone, as if nothing had even happened. He decided to quickly use the interruption of the funeral to leave the church. He couldn't take being in here. As he walked to the exist he saw...Ann Rutledge? The strange woman who told him that she _"knew"_ about who he supposedly was? Feeling even more unsettled, he hurried out even quicker.

### \- 

The cold night air felt nice on Damien's face as he walked down the street. After the funeral hadn't gone so well either... Kelly's death had hurt him much deeper than he dared to show. He wasn't the type to cry or shut himself away. But he finally got outwardly upset after the service. After hearing a priest discuss God's will or whatever, Damien had a small outburst. He had gotten a little loud while telling the priest that God was unfair and sadistic for taking Kelly, which made many guests at the service look at him in shock. Damien had quickly apologized and left, but the thought still plagued him. _'Why did Kelly have to go?'_ he thought to himself while looking down at the pavement. _'And why in such a horrible way-"_

"What are you DOING-" Damien suddenly turned around, as he had immediately sensed someone behind him. His hands met with the man's forearms, and was shocked to see a sharp edge of a dagger almost being plunged into his chest. _'A dagger? A dagger of Megiddo??'_ Damien thought to himself in a panic. He had briefly read about these daggers; there were 7 of them and they were used to supposedly kill the Antichrist. Damien could feel it, this wasn't some loony homeless person, this had to be an assassination attempt. "I'm sorry, but evil must be stopped!!" His attacker spoke just above a whisper, confirming that it indeed was. The war photographer stumbled backwards while trying to force the dagger away but the man kept trying to impale him, a crazed look in his eyes. Then he realized something odd. Damien had mistakenly loosened his grip on the mans arms for a few seconds before pushing him back again, but during this brief time the man still seemed to still be struggling, as if he couldn't push the dagger towards him despite having the advantage.

"Get OFF!" Damien yelled, but felt hopelessly trapped. If he let go of this man's arms the dagger would go right into his chest. Not knowing what to do, he continued backing up, as his attacker broke out of his hold, before jabbing the dagger up closer to his neck. Damien shut his eyes, tried to cover his neck, and waited for a stab wound. But it never happened. He opened his eyes again, to see the man pointing the dagger at his neck, but not stabbing him. He looked like he was struggling, as if some invisible force was stopping him from sinking the dagger into his flesh. He just stared in disbelief. So this guy WAS loony, as well as an assassin. The man let out a cry of frustration, before yanking forcefully on Damien's ear. "You're crazy!" he shouted fumbling about, and staggering into the street slightly, his attacker still gripping his ear. The sudden sound of a dogs bark distracted both of them, as well as the bright lights of an oncoming vehicle. Not exactly thinking, Damien pushed the man further into the street as he stumbled backwards, hearing the mans scream as he got hit.

As he got hit, the unstable man threw the dagger at Damien in what appeared to be one last attempt to take his life. Damien was still stumbling backwards; and then hit the curb, so he couldn't do much but hope his chest or head wasn't in the line of fire. He felt a sharp pain on his lower leg and then the dagger hitting the ground, as well as himself. He let out a strangled groan as he sat up, having hit his head a bit on the pavement. He looked down and then widened his eyes. "Oh, it's you!" he said surprised. The dagger was on the ground, but dangerously close to the storm drain. He felt the need to pick it up, to not let it get lost for some reason. After all, if he truly _were_ the Antichrist, this would be one of seven weapons that could truly kill him... Still...he had a small doubt in his mind as he looked at the dagger. 

The blade was definitely the same as the images he saw of the daggers of Megiddo, but the handle was extremely well crafted and...for lack of a better word, fancy. In fact, the edges of the handle were _mirror_ , which was quite odd if these were made thousands of years ago. The inner was some kind of dark redwood, but the main feature was a somewhat large, blue, teardrop shaped stone that was cracked through the middle. Damien recognized this stone. It was Lapis Lazuli, which was most commonly mined from Afghanistan, but he sometimes saw them being sold in Syria. He even considered buying one since he liked it's deep blue color, but as a war photographer, he thought it was best to focus on his work and not interact with any civilians, no matter how much he wanted too.

"Ouch, you got my leg there pretty good..." he mumbled sarcastically to the dagger as he got to his feet. Sometimes he just needed to hear himself talk, and especially now, with all of... _this_ happening. He walked onto the sidewalk more and underneath a light to rest. But Damien nearly dropped the dagger and yelled in fear when he heard, very clearly, _"I'm sorry-"_ come from the dagger. It was the exact words from his attacker, and he was waiting to hear the rest of his proclamation; 'but evil must be stopped!', but it never came. Damien was horribly unsettled on the inside. Was his attackers spirit in the dagger? Do these daggers trap people, or do something even worse if you fail to kill the Antichrist? He nearly panicked, but he also realized that it could be as if....the dagger was apologizing? He had just "told it" about the wound on his leg and _"I'm sorry-_ came out. Just those two words, not that he had to be stopped...

Damien had no idea what to do, and all of these thoughts happened in just a few seconds. He found himself saying "I'm sorry?" back to it with a forced chuckle of sorts. Great. Now he was talking to a dagger. This wasn't the strangest thing that has happened in the past few days though... He widened his eyes again as the dagger repeated "i'm sorry" but this time it was _his_ voice, with the same confused tone he just spoke with. Damien was frozen in place with the dagger, not even knowing if this was real, or if he was hallucinating all of this. "Are you...alive..?" He found himself asking the weapon. No response. He was going to lower it but then saw the sides, the mirrors if you will, brighten, and he saw in the edges a view of the street just before the car came. A rottweiler stood in the middle of the road and a lone 'bark' came from the dagger. _"Ok????"_ Damien thought to himself even more confused than ever, but now knowing why the car swerved off the road. He heard police sirens approaching and sighed, not exactly knowing what to do with the dagger.

### \---

Damien ran into his room, practically leaving Ann behind in the dust. He had the dagger. Despite everything that just happened, he still had it. After the crash, Damien was brought in to the police station for questioning. The detective was very suspicious of him, _(though Damien could see why one would be)_ and didn't believe that this was a coincidence. His growing frustration with the detective was instantly forgotten when Ann Rutledge, suddenly arrived at the station. Damien was in disbelief with how Ann even knew where he was, let alone being able to convince the detective that she was his attorney. The whole time he had the dagger tucked underneath his coat since he decided that yes, he wanted to keep it, even if he wasn't sure what exactly to do with it. Knowing that churches were looking for him, it was safe to assume that they would try to find the missing dagger. It seemed unlikely that ALL seven daggers were in one place, so he was mainly concerned with others getting a hold of this one. If he found any of the others however, he would defiantly take those as well.

He had to hide the dagger at home as well, he wasn't too sure what Ann would want to do with it if she saw it. And he certainly didn't want her to think to that he was embracing his role as the Antichrist by taking them either. Ann was right behind him so he quickly tossed the dagger into a spare drawer. It was just in time, as he heard Ann walk in as soon as he shut it. The dagger had been silent so he kind of didn't worry about it 'speaking'. Ann crossed her arms and smiled. "What's the hurry Damien? I just rescued you from that detective you know." Damien looked at the floor, still uncomfortable with...just _her_. But he forced out a "Yes, thank you. He didn't believe me..." Ann smiled again, so calmly, and graciously. "I know you're still uncertain Damien, but I know the great things that you are going to do." Damien just stood there and gave a weak nod. "I..ok, but you saved me back there. You can-" Ann slightly chuckled and placed a hand on Damien's shoulder. "I can show you everything." she said slyly. "What? Everything about me? As in, proof that i'm meant to do this?" Damien spoke louder now in slight fear. He didn't want any of this to be true. "My house. I have many things from your childhood saved there. It's...proof that i'm who I say I am, and proof of the evil you were meant to do." 

_"You're crazy!"_ Damien froze in sheer terror. That was his voice, but it didn't come from him. It was muffled. Damien quickly realized it from inside of the drawer... Ann just blinked. "Wh-What was that?" she asked slowly while turning her head. The tired war photographer was glad that she knew he didn't say that... His quick thinking to try and figure out what to do, was interrupted once again; _"Damien-isn't-evil-"_ were the next muffled words from the drawer. The first and last words being from Ann and the 'isn't' being from the detective at the station. Damien was stunned that the dagger was now splicing phrases to make new sentences, but he really had to get Ann out of here, or else she would find it. He and the detective talked a long time, so the dagger could make plenty of new phrases. Ann actually scratched her head in confusion, while giving Damien a look.

"The neighbors!" Damien blurted out as Ann looked at him surprised. "Yeah, my neighbors-they kind of fight a lot..." He explained while buttoning up his coat. He really didn't want to go with Ann, but he didn't want her to find out that he kept evidence from the police about his attack either... "Alright, i'll bite. Show me all of my childhood belongs at your house. Then i'll know if you're being serious." Ann followed Damien as he stepped outside and let another smile onto her face. "You can trust me Damien. I'll bring you home afterwards. I can't wait to show you the things from your childhood." Damien felt sick, but he headed out with her leaving his thoughts of what to do with the strange dagger for later.


End file.
